Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods and apparatuses for forming semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments described herein generally relate to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing semiconductor devices at elevated temperatures.
Description of the Related Art
Reliably producing nanometer and smaller features is one of the key technology challenges for next generation very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large-scale integration (ULSI) of semiconductor devices. However, as the limits of circuit technology are pushed, the shrinking dimensions of VLSI and ULSI interconnect technology have placed additional demands on processing capabilities. Reliable formation of gate structures on the substrate is important to VLSI and ULSI success and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality of individual substrates and die.
To drive down manufacturing cost, integrated chip (IC) manufactures demand higher throughput and better device yield and performance from every silicon substrate processed. Some fabrication techniques being explored for next generation devices under current development require processing at temperatures above 300 degrees Celsius, which may undesirably cause substrate bow in excess of 200 um. To prevent such excessive bowing, increased clamping force will be required to flatten the substrate and remove bow during film deposition and device processing. However, conventional electrostatic chucks present on substrate support assemblies utilized to clamp the substrate experience charge leakage at the temperatures above 300 degrees Celsius, which may degrade device yield and performance. Additionally, film deposition processes without chucking show backside film deposition on bowed wafers, which substantially increase lithography tool downtime due to contamination.
Thus, there is a need for an improved substrate support assembly having electrostatic chuck suitable for use at processing temperatures above 300 degrees Celsius, along with vacuum chambers and methods for using the same.